If I Can't Have Your Love
by Lizz Sambora
Summary: Severus despierta una madrugada y observa con interés a la mujer que reposa en su pecho. Pequeña secuela de "El día de tu boda" Songfic.


Una pequeña secuela de "El día de tu boda"( .net/s/6274288 ) . Songfic de "If I Can't Have Your Love" de Bon Jovi / Richie Sambora

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro. La letra de la canción es propiedad de Bon Jovi**_

_**IF I CAN'T HAVE YOUR LOVE**_

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente, aun era de madrugada, se llevó una mano a la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba a mitad de la noche, en sus tiempos de mortífago era algo constante, pero desde que se había casado con _ella _ese viejo malestar había desaparecido. Dirigió la mirada a la mujer que reposaba en su pecho desnudo, y una sonrisa se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Recordó como había pasado todo.

_It's hard to remember a time_

_When I didn't have you, when I didn't have nothing but a cold bed to come to at_

_Night._

Su sonrisa se vio perturbada por el recuerdo de aquella época, cuando, después de todo pronóstico se había enamorado de una muchacha 19 años menor que él, que estaba a punto de casarse con un pelirrojo bueno-para-nada, cuando se sintió más solo y vacío que nunca al creer que jamás la tendría.

_That was all I knew, until there was you_

Sin embargo cuando despertó aquel día en su despacho, después de haber bebido lo que parecían litros y litros de hidromiel, allí estaba ella… no se lo podía creer, luego lo había besado ¡a él!, había dejado al pelirrojo en el altar…¡Por él!

_And then you took my world and turned it all around_

La besó, y la volvió a besar, sin podérselo creer, por primera vez en su vida pudo sonreír sinceramente, y todo gracias a ella. Luego el viejo exasperante del Director volvió para interrumpirlos, y para ofrecerles casarlos en ese momento, él la miró y ella asintió, fue todo lo que él necesitó, solo él, ella y la única persona que se había preocupado sinceramente por el pelinegro, no se llegó a enterar de muchas cosas de las que dijo Dumbledore desde su retrato, solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos, volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó las palabras que estaban a punto de cambiar su vida. "Si, acepto" y entonces Severus lo supo.

_I couldn't live without you now_

Supo que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

_Baby, if I can't have your love_

_If I can't feel your touch I got nothing_

Volvió a sonreír mientras pasaba un dedo por la espalda de su testaruda Gryffindor, sintió un pequeño escalofrío en ella, pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

_Baby, if I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist_

_I got nothing_

Nunca había sido un hombre muy romántico, y muy pocas veces le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, pero su mujer sabía de sobra que él era así, le costaba mucho expresar lo que llevaba dentro, y lo entendía. Tal vez jamás llegaría a entender cómo es que había dado con ella, que se conformaba con beso, una caricia…

_No I can't imagine living life without you_

_I can't imagine living life without your love_

No entendía como era que alguien tan perfecta, tan joven, tan inteligente, había caído en sus brazos. Lo único que entendía es que si la perdía, su vida se iría con ella. La volvió a mirar, besó su frente y se quedó dormido por fin.

_I wake up with you by my side_

Cuando volvió a despertar, el sol ya entraba por la ventana encantada de las mazmorras. Si, su pequeña y perseverante leona había logrado convencerlo de instalar una ventana en sus mazmorras y hechizarla para que diera vista al lago negro.

_Can't let go, I can't even bear the thought of you_

_In another man's eyes_

_I would lose control, I would die_

_'Cause now you're in my heart and I can't let you out_

Sintió una punzada en el estomago al recordar de nueva cuenta que estuvo a unos segundos de que se casara con otro, pero miró su mano, y el anillo en su dedo anular, sonrió con autosuficiencia, era _suya_. Cualquiera que la viera con otros ojos que no fuesen de amistad, terminaría con una buena maldición en el trasero… Se imaginó al pelirrojo corriendo con el trasero en llamas y no pudo evitar reírse. Ella se removió un poco al sentir el brusco movimiento en el pecho de su marido mientras éste trataba de controlar las carcajadas metiéndose un puño en la boca.

_'Cause now you're in my heart and I can't let you out_

_I gotta keep you here somehow_

- ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados aún.

- Si te digo seguro me avientas una maldición – contestó él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Snape… - amenazó abriendo los ojos y mirándole divertida.

- Solo imaginé a tu querido zanahorio corriendo con el trasero en llamas. – dijo como quien comenta el clima. Ella lo miró y dos segundos después estalló en carcajadas también.

- Ella lo besó y se levantó enseguida, en medio de protestas de parte del pelinegro.

- Tengo que alistarme - dijo y se metió al baño rápidamente. Él miró con cara de circunstancias la puerta por donde había desaparecido su mujer. Dos segundos después se levantó y la siguió.

_Baby, if I can't have your love_

_If I can't feel your touch I got nothing_

_I__f I can't taste your kiss then I don't exist_

_I got nothing_

Un buen rato después, ambos salían con una sonrisa en los labios.

_If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am_

_I got nothing_

- Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa – reclamó la mujer cuando ya estuvo arreglada.

- Tan solo quería mostrarte lo que dejarías atrás si decides enamorarte de algún mocoso insolente cuando salgas por esa puerta - Ella notó el sentido de sus palabras y se acercó a él, atrapando su cuello entre sus brazos.

- Jamás, escúchalo bien Severus Snape Prince… jamás podría enamorarme de alguien más.

_Believe me baby I don't mean to doubt you_

_But if you ever leave, that would be the end of me, baby_

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba profundamente sintiendo que se había sacado el premio mayor de la lotería. Luego de unos instantes, la dejó ir. Y él mismo se marchó a su clase.

_If I can't be your man, I wouldn't know who I am_

_I'd be nothing_

Se sentó en su escritorio, observando distraídamente a los alumnos tomar apuntes de sus libros, mientras pensaba, en ella, para variar. No se lo había dicho, no se lo había dicho en semanas… Severus se reprendió mentalmente y se prometió que sería lo primero que le diría cuando la viera.

_Baby, if I can't have your love_

_If I can't feel your touch_

_I got nothing_

En eso estaba cuando la puerta del salón se abrió lentamente, ocasionando que todas las cabezas se giraran para observar. El corazón le dio un vuelco, ahí estaba ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, el se levantó y corrió hacia donde la castaña, sin importarle un bledo la clase, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella estaba llorando, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella respondió.

- Estoy embarazada. – anunció – vengo de con Poppy y me acaba de… - no pudo terminar, él hombre la tenía ahora en brazos y la besaba con mucha pasión.

_No, I can't imagine living life without you_

_I can't imagine living life without your love_

Hermione – dijo en un susurro cuando se separaron, el enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella – Te amo. – aspiró profundamente su aroma - Los amo.


End file.
